Boarding School
by Princess Peachella
Summary: May Maple just moved from Petalburg to a prestigious boarding school in Viridian. There, she meets new friends, and reunites with her old friend Drew. Will May fall for Drew? Or will Drew continue to be just her friend?
1. A new beginning

Hey everyone~ Nice to meet you! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you'll like it~ Spread the Contestshipping fever~ xxx Chrissy

Chapter 1: A new beginning

"Wake up May! You'll miss the bus!" I hear a familiar voice call out. Goodness Mom, it's so early in the morning and you have the urge to yell? I'd wanna tell her that but…she'll just kill me. So I just rise from bed and make my way to the bathroom. I take a bath, dress up in my new uniform, get my bag, and drag myself down the stairs to eat breakfast. My brother, Max seems very eager to go to school because he looks like he's been awake for hours. I quickly eat my breakfast and run out the door, not bothering to look back and say goodbye to my family.

~Inside the bus~

I step in the bus, looking for a place to sit. The only vacant chair seems to be at the very back. I walk towards the seat, but suddenly the bus moves, and I fall. Great. My first day and I'm already a big flop. Luckily, three girls manage to help me up. I smile and mouth a 'thanks' to them. Then they mouth a 'you're welcome' in return. That seat in the back, which I was aiming for, would probably be of no more use to me because one of the girls, with spiky red-orange hair, motioned for me to sit beside her.

"Hi, I'm Misty. You new here?" She held out her hand.

"Uh…Yeah. My name's May. Nice to meet you." I shook it.

"My name's Dawn!" A blunette sitting behind us pops out. "And I'm Leaf!" The brunette sitting beside her says in a calmer tone. I recognize those two too, they were with Misty earlier.

"So May…that is your name right?" Dawn asks and I nod. "Where are you from?"

"Petalburg. But my mom decided to send me to boarding school."

"Petalburg, huh? That's all the way in Hoenn!" Misty exclaims.

"So, are you ready for boarding school? Because you don't look like you do." Leaf says.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I'm seriously confused.

"Leaf's right May. We're gonna have to fix you up." Misty stands, because then I've realized that we've arrived.

"We'll be seeing you at your room May!" Dawn says as she too stands. I leave the bus right after Leaf and follow them towards the entrance.

"From now on May, you're one of us!" Leaf hugs me and Misty and Dawn join in.

"Group hug!" Dawn shouts. Before we knew it, the others were staring at us.

"Well, well, well. You've got a new addition to you little group it seems." A green-haired guy I know from long ago says.

"Drew?" I say, and suddenly the girls behind him stare at me in shock. Then a girl steps forward. I'm guessing she's the leader of this whole fanclub.

"How dare you say our prince's name without his permission you newbie!" She says, flipping her maroon-red hair back.

"Drew, it looks like someone's got a fangirl!" I say in a mocking tone. Everyone quiets down.

"Hmph. So what if I do? I'll be late now. See you later May. Nice seeing you again." Drew breaks the silence and leaves, his fangirls following him.

"Ohmygod May. You're friends with THE Drew?" Dawn squeals.

"Um…He's more like a brother to me actually. We like, always hang out back home, that is, until he moved. I never knew his dad would make him go to a boarding school though." I explain. Dawn just stares in shock. Leaf finally gets the initiative to shake Dawn. "Dawn…that's enough." Luckily, Dawn does stop staring in shock. I look at Misty with a confused look on my face and Misty returns it with an I'll-explain-later look. I shrug as the bell rings and we all hurry inside.

~Homeroom~

"Okay class. My name is Miss Cynthia. I will not only be your homeroom teacher, but also your English teacher." A tall, blonde woman introduces herself to the class. "Now here are your room assignments…" She reads our room assignments from a piece of paper she has.

_Room 102- May, Misty, Dawn, Leaf_

_103- Brianna, Katrina, Marina, Lyra_

_104- Jimmy, Vincent, Kenny_

"Okay everyone. As I call your name, please stand and get your class schedule from over here." First she calls the boys, then the girls. "Now we're all good. Go to your rooms and settle in. You'll find a note on your notice board telling you what to do next. I'll see you soon!" She says as she leaves the classroom.

"Okay girls. First one to reach the room gets to decide the beds!" Dawn declares, and Me, Misty and Leaf run towards the dorms.

"I win!" Misty says. "I want the one by the window! May gets the one next to me, Leaf, you get the one by the door and Dawn, you get the one near the mirror." Misty points to each of us and points to our respective beds. I quickly remind everyone about the note on the notice board, and the note says that we have to head back to Homeroom once we settle in. I put my bag near my bed, next to the rest of my stuff that they sent. Dawn suddenly raids my suitcase and tells me that my clothes are too boyish. Misty apologizes to me as Leaf scolds Dawn. I sigh as I pack my stuff in the closet. I think I'm going to love it here.


	2. Makeover!

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone~ Really big help! Here comes chapter 2! Enjoy~ P.S.- Sorry if it sounds rushed. I'm grounded. And to Clumsy Fox, I'm sorry if there ain't enough Drew in here. Truly sorry.

Chapter 2: Makeover!

"So if we divide 56 by 4, it is equal to?" Our math teacher, Mr. Reggie teaches us division, even if we insist on learning something else. Seriously, division's for third graders.

"14!" Leaf screams out, obviously hyped. Misty and I exchange looks. She just giggles.

"Correct as always, Miss Green! Now moving on…" Mr. Reggie kept yapping on about divisibility rules and stuff, and I find my mind wandering elsewhere…

_Drew…I can't imagine how hot he's gotten ever since…I wonder if he still remembers the promise…_

-bell rings-

"Okay class, I won't be giving you any homework." Mr. Reggie announces and the class cheers. "However, you will have a pop quiz soon! So study for it!" Groans and moans can be heard from every corner of the room-aside from the teacher's corner of course!

"Yay! I can't believe it's lunch! I'm hungry!" I tell Misty, Leaf and Dawn as we move out of the room.

"Hold on May! We have to give you a makeover!" Dawn says, pulling me to the washrooms as Misty and Leaf can't help but follow. On the way there, we bump yet again into a familiar grasshead and a maroon-haired fangirl accompanying him.

"Hello May. And May's friends." Drew greets us coldly, and Dawn almost faints as Leaf tries to catch her.

"Drew. Hey." I tell him casually. And from the looks of things, I don't think I should've said that.

"There you go again, miss I'm-so-close-with-Prince Drew. You better stay away from him, or else…" Miss Drew Fangirl threatens, and Dawn is still in the process of trying not to faint.

"Or else what?"

"Or else…I'll…humiliate you in front of everyone this lunch!"

"So what?"

"Um…Just stay away from MY DREW! Come on Drew!" She drags Drew along with her, all the way to the end of the hall.

"Hah! She so should've seen the look on her face! Great going May! Now let's get started on your makeover! Dawn, Leaf! Let's go!" Misty says, pushing me towards the washroom.

The moment we get inside, they begin grabbing clothes from a huge suitcase (probably Dawn's) and tell me to put them on. After getting changed, they decide it doesn't suit me and give me another bunch of clothes to try on. Looking at the new set, I hesitated to put it on.

"Leaf, Misty, Dawn…are you sure I ought to be wearing this?" I yell.

"Yeah, totally! Now hurry May! We still have to dye your hair!" Dawn answers.

Dye my hair? Oh no! I sighed in defeat. I put on the clothes, and when I got out of the stall, they stare. And I don't like staring!

"Guys, what's wrong? Do I look too fat?"

"No, not at all May! In fact, you look amazing!" Leaf says, as she pushes me toward the mirror. "Now let's get started on your hair…" Noooooooooooooo!

~Moments later, at the lunchroom~

"Everyone! May I have your attention please?" Dawn stands on a table, hands on her hips.

"What is it this time?" Miss Fangirl asks, clinging onto Drew.

"Shush Brianna! We're getting to it! As you all know, we have a new student this year! And her name's May! Um…my friends and I just gave her a fantastic makeover, so tell us what you think!" Dawn steps down from the table, making me visible to everyone. I was wearing a red one-shoulder top with mocha shorts. And I'm now a blonde. Gasps can be heard from everywhere, even from Brianna and Drew.

"Um…hi?" I say, shaking nervously. Awkward silence. Then cheers fill the room. Dawn hi-fives Misty and Leaf. I make an attempt to run and hide, but Drew catches me.

"Hello again, May. You look pretty." He says, then flicks his hair. I blush. Drew notices, and he blushes too.

"Drewwwwww! Where did you go?" Brianna calls out, and I could tell he didn't want to return to her clutches.

"May, run!" He tells me, and I obey. I wouldn't want a Brianna encounter. As I run, I realize that Brianna and I have never been properly introduced. Which means, we could still be friends? After all, I just heard her name from Dawn earlier this lunch. I stop. Then I run back to Drew, where Brianna would be. Time to fix things up.

"Brianna, that is your name, right?" I ask, and she nods. "Well, as you know, I'm May. And well, you see, I want to tell you that there is nothing going on between Drew and I. Nothing. At all." After giving my speech, Brianna breaks into a big smile. And she does something I never expected her to do. She hugs me.


	3. Confessions, Betrayals, and Amber?

Sorry for the late upload~ TONS OF HOMEWORK~

Okay, so I've been hearing not-so-good reactions towards May's new hairstyle, and because of that, I'll be returning her hair back to normal. But I'm not telling when! Enjoy chapter 3! xxxx Chrissy

Chapter 3: Confessions, Betrayals, and Amber?

May's POV

Okay, so it's been quite a while ever since Brianna and I have been friends. And lately, nothing bad has been happening. Misty and the others seem to have gone along with her well, and Drew is still Drew.

Today, Brianna and I are heading to cheerleading practice. The football team has a game on Friday.

Brianna won't stop talking about Drew. Gosh, does she love him that much? I can't stand this. I don't know why, but I just can't.

~Four Months Later~

"Okay girls. Give me advice." Brianna was holding an emergency meeting. And apparently, it's cheerleaders only. So, Misty, Dawn, Leaf and I were invited.

"For what?" Misty says, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Well, I, uh, I'm, um, gonna, er…confesstoDrew." Brianna's face turns a deep red. Then I get that feeling again. It's like I don't want her to confess. I still don't know why!

"Wow. Congrats girl! Just be yourself, I'm sure you'll be fine!" Dawn claps around like a 5-year old.

"Thanks Dawn. I hope so. I guess I should go now. Wish me luck!" Brianna happily walks away and seriously I can't resist the urge to stop her. But luckily, I do.

No POV

~A little while later with Brianna and Drew~

"Um, Drew, can I talk to you, please?"

"Sure." Drew led Brianna to the hall near the exit. Brianna was shaking, as she was nervous. VERY nervous.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Drew says, flicking his hair.

"I uh, wanted to tell you something." Brianna fidgets with her fingers. Then she remembers. A cheerleader does not fidget.

"Well?" Drew was waiting for Brianna to speak.

"Drew, Iloveyouverymuch. And I was kinda hoping, that uh…"

"…we could go out?" Drew continued Brianna's sentence. "Sorry Brianna, you're a nice girl and all, but I like someone else. I was kinds hoping that we could be friends?"

SLAP. Brianna's hand came swiftly across his face, leaving a red mark.

"Friends? No thank you!" Brianna ran away, tears forming. Drew just stood there, not knowing what to do next.

Meanwhile, with May…

"Okay, so I was window shopping the other day, and you would not believe what I saw!" Dawn says happily.

"Lemme guess, a pair of shoes which matches your new Fluffly bag?" Misty and Leaf ask in unison. [A/N: Fluffly is an expensive brand in their world. :3]

"Yes! How did you know?" Dawn exclaimed. Just then, Brianna steps in, crying.

SLAP. [Again~] Brianna smacked May's face.

"May! How could you! You said there was nothing between you and Drew!" Brianna screams.

"There WAS nothing!" May says, putting emphasis on the 'was'.

"Then why did Drew say he loved someone else?"

"What if it wasn't me? It could have been Amber!"

Brianna calms down. "Who's Amber?"

May regrets speaking of that name. "Well, uh…"

"I demand you tell me who she is!"

"Okay, okay. Um…Amber was our neighbor, back then. She was uh…Drew's girlfriend."

Brianna had so many thoughts running through her mind. May wasn't the one Drew was in love with, it was his girlfriend Amber. "Tell me May." She said softly. "Are they still, you know, together?"

"Um…I don't think so. Amber moved away when we were 12. There was also a rumor that Drew got a letter from her, and the letter saying that she wanted to break up."

"Oh…" Joy and gladness filled Brianna's heart. "Wait, oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Misty butts in.

"You see…" Brianna tells them the story.

Drew's POV

Wherever Drew is…

Oh god. What did I just do? It's not that I regret rejecting Brianna of anything, it's that she might not speak to me again. And what a good friend she was. But I really don't love her. I love May, and only May. I don't really show that I love her, but…I really do. She's so sweet, and she's beautiful. All I have to do is hope she likes me back.

~A little while later~

-phone rings-

"Hello? Oh, it's you Brianna? What? Oh, I see. I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have rejected you like that. Oh, okay. See you." Phew. It's good to know Brianna and I are friends again. [A/N: Sorry if this story's a bit fast for you guys. :3]

"Drew? Is that you?" A figure says from behind. As they get closer, I recognize the petite figure…

"Amber? What are you doing here?" I say, shocked at the fact my ex-girlfriend is right in front of me.

"It's January, isn't it? I'm going to school here now." She says, brushing her golden locks off her face.


	4. The Past and the Present

Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter 4! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Past and the Present

May's POV

I'm so happy. It's a new semester, which means transfer students! I can't wait to meet them! Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Brianna and I are currently on our way to homeroom. Brianna's calmed down after the confession, though she didn't appreciate that she got rejected.

"Okay class! Settle down now." Miss Cynthia says, and the entire class calms down.

"Okay! Today, we'll be having a new student! Come on in, introduce yourself!" Miss Cynthia seems to be talking to a person outside. The person enters the classroom. I gasp in shock. Everyone stares at me. I couldn't care less about their stares. All I could care about was the golden-haired girl standing in front of the class.

"Hello everyone! My name is Amber! And I'm looking forward to spending the rest of the year with you all!" Amber says, smiling ever so sweetly. I could feel Brianna heat up just from across the room.

"Well then, Amber, we're happy you're here! Now let's see…where could you sit?" Miss Cynthia ponders about where Amber should sit. I pray hard that she doesn't sit next to me.

"Oh, Miss, uh, Cynthia, right?" Miss Cynthia nods. "I would very much like to sit next to May over there!" Amber says happily. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP.*

"Oh, you know May?" Miss Cynthia asks.

"Oh yes! We used to be neighbors back then!" Amber flashes a smile.

"Okay, but first, here's your class schedule." Miss Cynthia gives Amber a sheet of paper where a schedule is printed on. "And your room assignment is Room 103! You can ask Brianna for help later. Brianna, raise your hand for Amber to recognize you." Brianna raises her hand. "Okay then Amber. You're all set." Miss Cynthia smiles at Amber and she returns the smile. Amber then goes to her seat.

"Okay, as you all know, the Winter Play is coming soon. So, for those who would like to audition, I'll be placing a sign-up sheet here, so you could come during break. Time for your first classes now. Goodbye!" Miss Cynthia rushes outside the room for her first class.

~Lunch~

"So, I was like, OMG! Those are the cutest kittens ever!" Dawn goes on one of her 'Happy-Day Tantrums'.

"Oh May!" Amber rushes to me.

"Amber! Long time no see!" I say. Feeling this was a bit awkward for my friends, I introduced them to Amber.

"Amber, this is Misty, Dawn, Leaf, and I bet you know Brianna." I say, each girl smiling as I recognize them.

"Oh, nice to meet you all! I'm Amber!" Amber says with a big cheery smile. "Now May, if you don't mind, where's Drew?"

"Oh. Drew. Well, uh…He's at the football field! That's right. He has practice!"

"Oh okay. Thanks so much!"And with that, Amber rushes off.

~A little while later~

"Grrrrrrrrr. Can you believe that? She had the nerve to sit in Lyra's seat! I'm telling you, just because Lyra got accelerated doesn't mean she's dead and a stuck-up brat with a nose job can take her place!" Brianna rants. Looks like someone's not getting along with Amber. "And now, she looks for Drew? Eff her!" **

"That's enough Brianna. Besides, Drew isn't at the football field." Leaf says, comforting Brianna.

"He isn't?" I say, seriously curious, because I really thought he was there.

"Of course not May! See, he's over there!" Dawn points to Drew and his friends eating lunch.

"Oh…But I thought…"

"Today's a Tuesday. He only has practice Wednesdays and Fridays right?" Dawn says.

"Oh yeah. Oops. Amber's gonna hate me for this."

"Nah, it's okay. Speaking of Amber, May, we seriously have to change your hair color again." Misty says.

"OMG! You are so right Misty!" Dawn says. "Before you know it, Drew will be calling you Amber. And we don't want that to happen, do we?"

"No…" I reply.

"Well then. Let's go!" Brianna drags all of us to the washroom. She then pushes a block on the wall, revealing a keypad. She entered in some numbers, and a drawer appeared in place of the keypad.

"Ohmyholyfreakingpumpkin!" Leaf says, in amazement.

"Leaf, save that for later. Right now, we ought to color May's hair." Brianna says, grabbing a packet of hair dye. Oh no. Here we go again…

~After the transformation~

I looked in the mirror. Boy was I glad to have my chestnut brown hair back again. We stepped out of the washroom, and a very mad Amber came to greet me.

"May! He wasn't there!" She says.

"Um…yeah. Sorry about that. His practice was only Wednesdays and Fridays. He's there eating lunch if you need him." I point to his direction.

"Oh okay. Thanks again!" Amber rushes off.

"Luckily, that's over with…" I say, leading the girls to the lunchroom to eat.

~With Amber and Drew~

Drew's POV

"Drew dear!" A shrill voice makes its way to me.

"Yes, Amber?" I say, recognizing the voice.

"I need to talk to you!" She drags me to the hallway at the exit of the lunchroom.

"Yeah, now what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, uh…Drew dear…I made a huge mistake when I wanted to break up. Now, I've realized it. So, uh…will you get back with me?" Amber asks.

"Well…" I say, unsure of what to reply.

"Please?" She pleads with puppy-dog eyes.

"Amber…I'm sorry, but no. You see, I'm in love with-" I was cut off by Amber roughly pinning me to the wall and kissing me.

May's POV

So the girls and I were done eating. We decided to go for fresh air when it happened. Amber wanted to get back together. Brianna was heating up once again, and Leaf did her best to restrain her. I just told them to watch quietly. Moments later, Amber kisses Drew. And my heart is shattered to pieces.

Dun, dun, dun, dun... : What will happen next?

* and ** Sorry for the light cussing!


	5. My Broken Heart and the Truth

Hey muffins! Here's chappie 5! Btw, more curses here! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: My broken heart and the truth

May's POV

Oh. My. God. I can't take anymore of this. I run away to hear Brianna's voice calling my name. I decided to take a chance and look behind me, and saw Brianna running up to me, tears in her eyes.

"May…can we talk?" She says, pulling me into the washroom before I could answer.

Brianna's POV

Oh god. Why is May crying? That must mean that she…she likes Drew! Oh my god! Why didn't she tell me?

"May, I have a confession to make." I start, not sure about how to tell her, but I really need to do it, so I just get on with it.

"Yes?" She says. Here goes…

"May, I don't like Drew. It was all a lie. I just wanted to use Drew to get Brendan jealous. I'm sorry for making you believe I liked him." Well, it's out.

~With Drew and Amber~

I escape Amber's kiss only to find a slightly sad Brianna chasing a crying May. Before Brianna left, she told me, "Look at what you've done. You should be ashamed."

Whoa. Too much. I thought Brianna liked me? Unless she was sacrificing her happiness for May…

"So Drew? Is that a yes?" Oh shit. I forgot about Amber.

SLAP.

"Hell no! You broke up with me! You can't just date me whenever it's convenient for you!" And with that, I left the bitch to worry over her swollen cheek, to find May.

~Back with May and Brianna~

Brianna's POV

"…and so, I'm so sorry-again, for everything. Hug?" I said as I told May the full story. She seemed relieved when I said I didn't like him, but still quite worried. She nods, and pulls me into a big hug.

"So…you don't like Drew?" She asks me. I smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Though I used to have a little crush on him. But that was before Brendan came."

"Oh."

"But don't worry! I'll be fine!" We both laugh.

~Now with Drew~

I have to find May. Just then three familiar girls block my path.

"Drew." The blunette, Dawn says.

"Drew." The redhead, Misty, with her trusty mallet says.

"Drew." The brunette, no not May, Leaf says.

"What? Cut the name crap. I'm looking for May!" I answer, quite annoyed.

"We won't allow you. Unless…" Dawn says, then nods for approval from the other two.

"You promise…" Misty starts.

"…to never break her fragile heart again. If you do…" Leaf says, smirking.

"You'll never live to see another day." Misty finishes. Okay, creepy…but if that's what it takes…

"Fine. I promise." I say, unsure if I really should've said that.

The girls giggled. They grab my hands and bring me to the one place off limits to boys-the girls' washroom. Fuck. Are they kidding me?

"I'm not going in there!"

~With May and Brianna~

May's POV

Is that the girls? And Drew? And are they trying to get him in here? I look at Brianna, and she seems to have read my mind. 'We have to go outside'.

5…

…4…

…3…

…2…

…1.

The door suddenly bursts open, featuring Misty, Dawn and Leaf with Drew in tow.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I say out loud, loud enough for someone even outside the washroom could hear.

"May…hi…uh, Drew wanted to talk to you, so…here. Brianna, outside?" Misty says, and Brianna follows. Soon, Drew and I are left inside.

"Um, Drew…if you want to talk, maybe outside?" I tell him. He understands and grabs my hand, taking me somewhere. The girls looked shocked and happy, and I just smile at them.

Moments later, after five staircases, which were probably around 345 steps, we arrive at the roof. It's really beautiful. You could see plants growing, and butterflies everywhere! You'd think this was Celadon!

"Wow. It's amazing up here." I say subconsciously.

"Well, I sort of discovered this years ago, and ever since then, the boys and I have been hanging out here." Drew says unexpectedly.

"So…what do you want to say?" I ask.

Drew's POV

"So…what do you want to say?" She asks. Damn. Here it goes.

"Look May, I'm sorry. If I ever hurt you or anything." I say.

"O-of co-ourse not. Why wo-ould I be hurt?" She blushes and stutters. Liar.

"May. I know you saw Amber kiss me. And believe me, she started it. She wanted to get back together. But I didn't want to."

"What did you want then?"

* * *

><p>Okay, end of chapter. I truly apologize if it was kinda fast but, lunch doesn't last all afternoon. Please review!<p> 


	6. The NotSo Secret Gathering

My dearest muffins, I have returned. Hell yeah! Sorry if it was a late update, but it's finally Christmas Vacation! Hello Freedom! Enjoy Chapter 6!

P.S.- I'm sorry if it's short. I have lots of things to do…

Chapter 6: The Not-so Secret Gathering

_Quick recap:_

"_May. I know you saw Amber kiss me. And believe me, she started it. She wanted to get back together. But I didn't want to."_

"_What did you want then?"_

Normal POV

"Well, Drew? I'll be late for my meeting!" May says impatiently. "I haven't got all day!"

"Well, uh, May, I, uh…" Drew tries to speak but now words come out.

Ring.*

Ring.

Ring.

"I'm sorry Drew, I have to go. Maybe later." May leaves Drew, who now feels as if he has been rejected.

A little later…

May's POV

Oh gosh. I feel horrible for cutting Drew off. I doubt it was anything important though.

'Tokyo, Seoul, London, New York, Kimama ni sekai wo drive ton-'** Oh. It's Drew.

"Hello Drew?" I answer.

"May, do you think you could meet me at the park, after school?" Drew says.

"Oh sure. See you." I hang up, and make my way to my next class.

No POV

Four girls just heard May and Drew's conversation.

"Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh!" The blunette says.

"Shut up! She'll figure out we know! Now let's get this day over with so we can see how it goes at the park!" The redhead says, and everyone seems to agree.

At the park…

May's POV

Okay. I'm at the park. Now where's Drew?

Drew's POV

I'm on my way to meet May. I see her, and decide to surprise her from behind.

Ready. Set. Go.

"Drew! You're here!" She says, turning back at the last minute. And unfortunately, I scream girlishly. And she heard me.

"May! You're early!" I say.

"Um, you didn't really give me a specific time."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"So Drew."

"Yeah?"

"What were you gonna tell me?" She looks at me with those big Sapphire eyes, making it hard for me to let it out. But I have too, or I would have just wasted her time.

"Well, May, you see…I've known you for a long time, and we've been good friends. You were with me through almost everything. And friends don't keep secrets from friends. So here it goes…May, I-"

No POV

Right before Drew was about to say it, a bush screams.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"SHUT UP!" A bunch of other bushes seem to say.

"Sorry!" The screaming bush apologizes, as May and Drew walk towards it.

"Um, hello?" May says. "Who's there?"

Then a familiar blunette stands up, smiling, followed by an angry redhead, and two laughing girls.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" May asks.

"Nothing, we were thinking of going on a lovely stroll. Right girls?" The maroon-haired girl says. "Now Drew…" She turns to Drew and smiles. "Here. You'll need these." She hands him a bouquet of flowers.

"Now go do whatever you were doing before we popped up!" Dawn says, as she and the girls hide in the bushes once again.

"Okay, May, to continue…I…kinda like you. You're funny and sweet and you don't…um, what's the word? Obsess over me like those fangirls…and here…" Drew gives May the flowers.

May's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. Did Drew just confess? I don't know what to say…instead, I just sniff the flowers, and I get an idea of what to tell him.

"Drew…well, uh, I'm flattered you like me…but I'm not really sure. I mean, I like you too, but…it's not the right time. I just think it's a bit too soon. I'm really sorry, but...there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" He seemed really sad. Just as I planned.

"Gotcha!" And I give him a big hug, as I laugh.

"What the hell May?" He laughs and he grabs the bouquet from me, hitting my head repeatedly.

"Hey!" The girls come out of the bushes as Misty objects. "That's my line!" Misty grabs her mallet and smacks Drew's head.

We all end up laughing together as if someone just said the funniest joke on earth.

"Wait a minute! So are you two, like, going out now?" Dawn interjects, pointing at Drew and I and receiving sarcastic glares from all of us.

"Okay, I think I got it." Then we all get into a big group hug.

* * *

><p>*Well, that's the bell signaling its the end of lunch<p>

**Mr. Taxi by SNSD. Japanese Ver.


	7. Into the New World

Hey Muffins! I'm working on this on my Christmas present, a laptop. Tralalala~ I'm just so happy! I'm naming my laptop Amethyst. So I hope you all enjoy Chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Into the New World

Months later…

May's POV

"Oh May! I'm so happy for you! You got an acceptance letter to Castelia University! That's like, one of the best universities ever!" Brianna gushes over what I recently told her.

You see, I got an acceptance letter to Castelia University. It's a well-known art school. And since I've been referred to by Miss Fantina, my drama teacher, to one of the head teachers there, I got it.

"So, have you told Drew?" Dawn asks.

"Um…not yet…" I tell her. Everyone gasps.

"May! He's your boyfriend!" Leaf says.

"But…I don't think he'd care." I say.

"Of course he would! You'd be gone by next month! You won't be spending junior year with him-or us!" Misty says.

"Well, he's been obsessed with Football lately, I doubt he'll notice I'll be gone in the middle of last term."

"May, you have to tell him sooner or later…or Amber will take this as an opportunity to get him really mad at you for not trusting him with things!" Dawn says.

Oh right. Ever since it got out that Drew and I were going out, Amber was furious. Though she did her best to wish us happiness. And so, we have this frenemy kind of relationship.

"Oh alright! I'll tell him!" I say, going to my seat, seeing as our teacher is here.

A little later…

"Drew!" I say, running after the green haired boy walking.

"Hey May!" He gives me a big hug.

"So Drew, I need to tell you something very important."

"Really? Me too! Um, how about after school?"

"Sure. Misty and Ash's place?"

"Yup. Oh, I have to go. Bye!" Drew runs off to his next class.

"Bye!" I go to my locker to drop off a few things before going to my next class.

At Misty and Ash's house…

"Hey May!" Ash answers the door. "Drew's in there." He points behind him.

"Thanks Ash." I step inside and see Drew on the couch.

"Hi Drew." I sit down on the couch beside him.

"May. So, what did you want to tell me?" Drew smiles.

"Um, you first. 'Cause mine's gonna be pretty long."

"Okay. Well, uh, coach made me team captain."

"Wow Drew! That's great!" I hug him.

"So, May? Now will you tell me your whatever you wanna tell me?"

"Okay…um, you know how Miss Fantina likes me an awful lot right?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Well, I got a letter. From Castelia University."

"What did it say?"

"I'm being offered to study there. Starting next month, I have to go there for application."

"Well that's great May! When will you come back?" I felt a bit nervous.

"Drew…I'm not going back. But don't worry, if you don't want me to go, I won't. After all, I'm quite fine here. And Castelia's really far away so I wouldn't mind staying."

There was a moment of silence between us.

"May, if you really wanna go, then go. I'll really miss you, but this is for your own good. And I want you to be happy." He kisses my cheek. Oh god Drew! Why do you have to make me feel guilty!

"Okay then, I'll, uh, go."

"May. Just remember that I'll always love you."

"I love you too." He hugs me tight.

"Awwwwww!" Misty says from the other room.

"Misty! You're ruining their moment." Ash scolds Misty. But wait? Since when did Ash scold Misty and know what a moment is?

"Misty! Ash!" I say.

"Sorry!" They both say.

"You two were so sweet!" Misty says.

"As if you two weren't. Heck, you live under the same roof." Drew replies, smirking.

"He-ey…" They blush.

Days passed by for May. She made sure to spend time with her friends and her boyfriend. Then it was time. May departed for Castelia, leaving four teary girls, a slightly teary Amber, smug fangirls and a very depressed Drew.

When May arrived at the university, she met tons of new friends, but she could never forget her friends back in Viridian.

Two years later…

No POV

"May! Someone sent you a letter!" A brunette said, bringing May a letter.

"Thanks Hannah!" May happily received the letter. She opened it. And as she read it, tears spilled out of her eyes.

_Dearest May,_

_Hey! How's it going! It's Misty, Leaf, Dawn and Brianna. We hope you still remember us, 'cause we surely remember you! We miss you so much May! Oh and we have so much to tell! Misty actually became homecoming princess! Dawn is so jealous…Anyways, Brianna finally got Brendan to notice her! They have an on-off relationship at the moment, but it's cool. Leaf is now Student Body President! Can you believe it? We think you can…Oh and right after you left, slutty little Amber tried to get Drew to like her, but it didn't work. He just loves you too much! And did we mention that he got into an accident? Yeah, he did. He um, got so depressed after you left, during his practice session, he got hit by the football-hard. And so that caused him to trip, breaking his arm. He wished you could have signed his cast, and he even left you space to write on. He calls it little, but is half a cast little writing space? We didn't think so. Then miraculously, the next day, he let us write in your space. It's as if he totally forgot about you. But we know he didn't. Because about a month after that-your birthday, he bought you a present. We think he sent it to you? Did he? Oh well. So right now, we're getting ready for graduation. Yeah! We're gonna go to college! But if any of us were probably to go there, you'd be like, a junior, and we'd still be freshmen. You know, because you skipped the last two years of high school there. But maybe you didn't skip the last two years of high school. Sorry, but we don't know! Apparently, Dawn's cousin's friend's sister's classmate's brother and his girlfriend went to school right when you arrived. Did they also skip the last two years of high school. Do you know them? Anyways, we hope you're doing well, you and your new friends, but please don't forget us! Love you May!_

_Love,_

_Misty, Leaf, Dawn and Brianna_

May finished reading it, crying and laughing. Then she saw Hannah staring at her like crazy.

"May? Are you okay?" Hannah says, offering her a tissue.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She grabs the tissue and wipes all her tears.

"Great. Someone wants to see you." Hannah opened the door, revealing a familiar green haired boy, smiling.

"Okay, May. I'll go-

May screams and hugs him tightly.

"Okay, I'll go out of here." Hannah leaves the room.

"Drew! What are you doing here?" May asks him.

"I just came to see my girlfriend." He replies.

"I'm still your girlfriend?"

"Oh, you don't want to anymore?"

"Oh, um, no, I mean yes, I mean, I'm still your girlfriend." He laughs at her silliness.

The two spend what seemed like forever, talking about their lives.

"So May. You're graduating this year too?"

"Yeah. Which means I'm still in the same level as you guys."

"I really missed you May."

"Me too, Drew.

"Um, May, can I..uh…kiss you?"

"And you said I was your girlfriend." She kisses him, and he kisses back.

Okay Everyone! Thanks so much for supporting the fic! This'll be the last chappie though! I know ending it with a kiss is so cliché, but yeah…till my next fic!


End file.
